Forgotten
by Meginatree
Summary: Two girls are forgotten, by the young blondes that protect our world. The friendships die and from the ashes a new one rises. The friendshop of Osaka Naru and Sorano Hikaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Forgotten.

Osaka Naru let her body slump against the tree, sliding down the coarse bark, till she sat on the dry ground. Her dark blue eyes were not misted over with tears for a change, and focused solely on the blonde pigtailed girl in front of her.

_Usagi……_

The blonde laughed, jostling a tall auburn curled girl. The girl laughed back continuing the chain reaction with a petite blue haired girl. She smiled shyly, closing the book she had and watching as another blonde laughed at Usagi and the tall girl's antics.

Naru knew their names of course. How could she not. They were the ones who stole her best friend away from her. The tall one. _Kino Makoto_. The blue haired one. _Mizuno Ami_. The other blonde with her bright red ribbon. _Aino Minako_. All thieves.

Naru watched silently, running her fingers through the grass beneath her. Two more girls came up, each smiling at the others antics. Naru knew these names best. Everyone did. The famous blonde tomboy racer. _Ten'ou Haruka_. And the ever elegant violinist. _Keioh Michiru._

There were others as well. The stunning but snobbish Shinto Priestess. _Hino Rei._ The young girl with the adult eyes. _Tomoe Hotaru_. The wise adult, with the flowing dark green waterfall of hair. _Meioh Setsuna. _Not to mention the black haired collage boy that captured Usagi's heart. _Chiba Mamoru_.

Try as she might Naru could not see why her best friend would have deserted her for all these others. In fact she couldn't even see why they all hung out together. What tied all these so different people together? What made Usagi like them more than her?

Tears formed n the corners of her eyes and hurriedly Naru wiped them away. She wouldn't cry. Even if she was all alone. She still had Umino, even if he was attending another school. It didn't matter that Usagi had new friends, or even that Yumiko and Kuri had found others to talk to. Naru was fine; she'd make new friends soon. Wouldn't she?

A sad smile came to her face, as Naru let her chin rest against her knees. She knew she'd have trouble making friends. This was high-school, most people had years of friendship to count one. She thought she had years of friendship to count on. She was sadly mistaken of course.

Hearing a sob that wasn't hers Naru looked up. Another girl lent against the tree, her brown eyes filled with tears, short brown hair pushed back by the breeze. She smiled bashfully under Naru's gaze, turning her face away while she regained composure. When she turned back, Naru felt compelled to speak. This might be the person who would be her friend.

"Hi," she said shyly, stretching one hand out to shake, "I'm Osaka Naru."

The brown haired girl took her hand, "I'm Sorano Hikaru. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah…" was Naru's reply.

The two girls sat and stood in silence for a few minutes, each watching the frolicking group in front of them.

Smiling wistfully Naru broke the silence, "You know… my best friends in that group." She pointed towards Usagi, "Tsukiko Usagi, the one with the blonde odangos."

"Oh…" Hikaru said sadly, "Why aren't you over there as well then?"

"Well," Naru began, tearing her eyes from her best friend to the girl standing next to her, "Well she found new friends you see. And for some reason she gets along better with those friends. Never mind the fact that we've been best friends since babies."

"Yeah…" slowly Hikaru slid down the tree trunk till she sat next to Naru. Wrapping her arms around her knees she continued, "That's happened to me to. I was best friends with this girl since elementary school, and when we turned thirteen she started keeping secrets. Then at fourteen she began hanging out with other people instead of me." Hikaru smiled wryly, and pushed her hair back with one hand.

"Who was she?" Naru asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Hikaru replied, "Not really anyway. She's over there with your friend, Aino Minako, the one with the red bow."

"Oh…" again the two girls drifted off into silence. Laughter washed over them as they sat in their own little worlds, not paying much attention to each other.

"Say…" once again it was Naru who broke the silence, "Would you mind if I… if I asked to be your friend?"

Hikaru stared blankly at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile, "No, no I wouldn't mind. I'd love to be your friend, Naru."

"Really?" Naru's blues lit up in happiness, "You want to be my friend?"

Hikaru smiled shyly, "Hai, I do Naru-chan."

Naru smile back, "Arigatou Hikaru-chan."

Slowly, and not without some awkwardness the two girls began to get to know each other more, finally turning their attentions away from the two blondes who had once been their best friends, unaware at that moment both had turned and spotted them, smiling sadly as they accepted the fate of the ruined friendship, accepting the fact they Hikaru and Naru now had each other and no longer needed them. It was their time to be forgotten.

AN: I saw all the other Usagi and Naru friendships dying fics and though, hey why not have a crack at it. So I did. Hikaru is from Codname wa Sailor V an is Minako's best friend. If mistakes as found please tell me.


End file.
